Baume à lèvres
by Catirella
Summary: I Série Petit OS : Numéro 89 I ... Une avenue ce jour là les séparait, mais la vision que cet homme et de son baume à lèvres, le hante jusqu'à en risquer sa propre vie. Fort heureusement Trowa était là pour le sauver ce jour là... YAOI


Titre : **Baume à lèvres **

**Auteur**** :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number 89) …

_Bêta, __Siashini__ :_

_Ahhhhhh… __  
__Peut-on rêver d'une plus belle rencontre ?? __  
__Un vrai conte de fée tout mignon et tendre.__  
__Merci Cat !!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)**** :  
**_Ecrit le 28 et 29 avril 2008.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 29 avril 2008 à 16h55._

Petit OS du mardi **- 11**…

Heuuu, si vous l'avez aujourd'hui c'est grâce à Siashini, car je lui l'ai envoyé cette nuit à plus 1h45 du matin.  
Je profite de cet OS pour vous dire que le chapitre suivant d' « Etudes à Tokyo » aura du retard et qu'il n'y en aura donc pas en avril, comme promis, je suis désolée.  
J'espère que certaines choses iront mieux pour moi d'ici quelques temps, en attendant croyez bien que je fais au mieux.  
Je n'ai pas oublié non plus que je devais répondre aux reviews pour la fiction « L'Amour en 80 jours ». J'en ai fait une partie, il m'en reste encore beaucoup.  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser à la lecture de cet OS.  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
Catirella

_**GW**_

– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi **–

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

-

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 88 du mardi 15avril 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **lisou52** - **cristalsky** -** Babel56** -** Lysanea** -** x-Shinigami-x** - **littledidi11** -** yaone-kami** - **L'ange gardien** - **natakukazuki** - **agent-secret-espion-inconnu** (Je t'ai reconnue) - **Iroko** - **kela1202** -** SNT59** -** Coquillette** - **JTFLAM** - **Tsuda** - **mimi** - **didilove37** et **LN**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Baume à lèvres **

* * *

**-**_** POV **_**-**

Vous n'avez jamais fait attention comme le simple fait de mettre du baume à lèvres pour les protéger pouvait être sensuel.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention jusqu'au jour où je l'ai vu.

Lui.

C'était pourtant un jour d'hiver comme un autre. Il faisait froid, très froid et j'attentais mon taxi pour me rendre à l'aéroport où un avion allait m'emporter loin de toi.

Voilà ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit lorsque je t'ai vu passer ce baume sur tes lèvres, que j'avais tant envie d'embrasser à cet instant. Puis je t'ai détaillé et le souffle m'a manqué tant ton visage irradiait de beauté, avec un sourire des plus magnifiques redessiné et protégé par ce baume à lèvres, donc je fus jaloux.

Et puis je ne t'ai plus vu.

Un bus venait de s'arrêter devant toi et lorsqu'il ne fut plus là, tu avais disparu toi aussi.

T'avais-je imaginé, rêvé ! Tant de questions se sont bousculées en moi, que je n'ai pas fait attention que mon taxi était enfin arrivé.

J'ai fermé les yeux dans l'espoir fou de te revoir une fois que je les aurais ré-ouverts, mais ce fut le visage du chauffeur de taxi que je vis à la place.

Dans un soupir je lui tendis ma valise et m'engouffrais dans le taxi qui allait définitivement m'éloigner de toi.

La semaine qui suivit ne me parue jamais aussi longue et pourtant je me trouvais au Japon, là où mon père avait vu le jour. Là où j'avais passé 5 années de ma vie pour parfaire à mes études, là où tout avait commencé avant que je ne revienne aux Etats-Unis, pour développer ma propre entreprise pour en faire un empire qui régnait presque en maitre de part le monde.

Tout cela ne m'avait pas fait perdre la tête et à 30 ans aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou… Fou de ce baume pour les lèvres qui est avec toi, fou qu'il glisse sur celles-ci en une caresse douce et parfumée. Fou de n'avoir aucun espoir de te revoir un jour, toi que je ne connais pas et qui m'as envouté en une fraction de seconde alors qu'une avenue nous séparait.

Cela fait maintenant 4 mois que je reviens ici juste dans le fol espoir de t'entrapercevoir, mais c'est un espoir vain qui inlassablement me renvoie à ce fuguasse instant où j'ai vu un ange parmi nous…

**-**_** Fin du POV **_**-**

- Heero ?

- Hn ! … Trowa que fais-tu ici ?

- Quatre m'a envoyé te chercher, il m'a dit où je te trouverais… Que fais-tu sur le trottoir Heero ? Tu n'arrives plus à finir tes fins de mois et tu vents tes services ?

Le dit Trowa se serait passé de la réponse de son ami et accessoirement parton. Son froncement de sourcil et son regard noir aurait amplement suffi.

- BAKA.

Et sans un nouveau regard pour son employé et ami qui était son directeur financier, Heero entreprit de retourner à son bureau. Trowa lui, ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- _Je me serais pass_é_ du baka._

- **Bouges tes fesses Barton.**

- Oui j'arrive…

Trowa lui emboita le pas ou du moins lui courut après, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur il marcha à ses côtés sans un mot et d'un seul coup Heero ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés.

- Ben il est où ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour trouver Heero figé sur place, fixant quelque chose de l'autre côté de l'avenue.

- Mais que regarde-t-il ?

Trowa essaya de trouver ce qui fascinait tant Heero mais il dut y renoncer lorsqu'un klaxon lui fit prendre conscience, qu'Heero s'était empressé de traverser l'avenue au risque de se faire tuer.

- Mais il est fou ! … HEERO…

Mais Heero ne l'écoutait pas. Sa seule préoccupation était de pouvoir rattraper le jeune homme qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir, avant qu'il ne se retourne et ne laisse place qu'à une interminable natte descendant le long de son dos. Trowa après avoir analysé la situation s'engagea à son tour pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Trowa le tira juste à temps en arrière avant qu'il ne passe sous un bus. Cela eut pour effet de sortir Heero de sa transe, encore plus lorsqu'il vit le bus lui passer à quelques centimètres du visage. Les hurlements de Trowa finirent de lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS TU ES DEVENU FOU OU ALORS TU VEUX MOURIR À COUP SÛR, PENDS-TOI À TON LUSTRE CELA FERA PLAISIR À TOUT LE MONDE.

Trowa le tira sans ménagement derrière lui pour regarder le trottoir synonyme de sécurité. Une fois fait, il tenta de ressembler à son amant, ce qui lui fit peur à lui-même, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Par contre tous les passants se retournaient pour les regarder. C'est donc un Trowa, mains sur les hanches, les sourcils grondeurs et la mèche relevée d'agacement qui s'adressa à Heero.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de traverser une avenue en pleine journée ?

Heero n'en menait pas large. Pour que Trowa sorte de ses gonds, il fallait en vouloir et parfois même s'y mettre à plusieurs. Lui-même n'y était jamais arrivé avant ce jour.

- Il était là.

- Hein ! Qui ?

- Le garçon au baume à lèvres.

Trowa cligna des yeux à plusieurs fois.

- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais tu as failli mourir pour un mec qui à un baume à lèvres ? **Mais putain achète**-**toi **s'**en un et tu en aura**s** un aussi. **

- Il est beau.

Trowa se passa la main droite sur le visage en soupirant. Heero n'avait pas quitté des yeux ses chaussures à 200 dollars.

- C'est pas vrai tu es amoureux.

- Hn.

- Bon tu verras cela avec Quatre car moi c'est une chose que je ne sais pas encore gérer.

Heero releva la tête et tomba sur le sourire que Trowa lui renvoyait. Heero rougit légèrement et bafouilla un…

- Merci Trowa.

- De rien. Allez, on y va sinon Quatre va finir par appeler les flics, il a toujours peur que tu te fasses kidnapper.

- Si c'est par lui, oui.

- Pas de doute tu es piégé mon ami.

Heero ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire en imaginant la chevelure de l'homme au baume à lèvres dénattée et cascadant au creux de ses reins nus.

Quatre se transforma en confident intime l'espace de quelques heures, en général c'était plutôt Trowa qui l'était. Mais il comprit pourquoi cette fois-ci il ne l'était pas.

Hélas Quatre ne put pas grand chose pour lui, hormis lui confirmer qu'il était bel est bien amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qui chagrinait Quatre était qu'Heero l'aimait depuis 4 mois et qu'il devait sûrement en souffrir sans rien laisser paraître.

Quatre entreprit à l'insu d'Heero de forcer le destin en passant une petite annonce, dans une rubrique pour rechercher des personnes disparues ou perdues de vue depuis plusieurs années. Le plus difficile fut de formuler l'annonce elle-même, il est vrai qu'il avait peu d'indications quand à la personne qu'il allait rechercher avec celle-ci.

Il finit par trouver plus ou moins quoi écrire et espérait que le jeune homme la lise ou tout du moins une personne de son entourage qui le reconnaîtrait en la lisant.

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

- Oh punaise ! … MAXWELL.

Le dénommé Maxwell arriva la tête dans le pâté aussi vite qu'il le put.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, je viens à peine de me lever… POUF, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Lis et ferme-là pour une fois.

- Nianianianiania…

Tout en grimaçant et rallant, le garçon remit le journal du jour un peu plus droit et…

- Je dois lire quoi ?

L'autre soupira.

- Les avis de recherche, le tout premier.

- Ah, ton ex-petite amie en a lancé un pour toi mon wuffinou ?

- **Triple crétin, tu vas le lire ce putain d'article à la fin.**

- Oui oui pas la peine de s'énerver, t'as pas besoin d'avoir tes règles toi pour… C'est quoi ce truc ?

- J'allais justement te poser la question.

- Salut vous deux, bonjour mon amour.

- Bonjour ma colombe.

- Yeurk, épargnez- moi cela sitôt le matin.

- Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un mec Duo… Tiens tu lis le journal le matin toi maintenant ?

- Non Hilde chérie, c'est ton Chang de malheur qui me l'a carrément mis en pleine figure ce matin.

- Ah oui ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- Il y a une annonce pour lui.

- Heu ! Et elle dit quoi cette annonce ?

Duo se pinça les lèvres et Hilde agacée lui arracha le journal des mains pour le donner à son fiancé, en la personne de Wufei Chang.

- Tu peux me la lire mon amour ?

- Bien sûr… … Hum hum… Recherche jeune homme, très beau, soignant avec soins ses lèvres avec un baume protecteur, à la chevelure de couleur châtain clair, tirant sur le miel, nattée en une tresse tout le long de son dos. Si vous êtes cet homme ou si vous le connaissez merci de prendre contact avec le journal. _Baume à lèvres_…

- Baume à lèvres ?

- Oui c'est le pseudo qu'a choisi la personne qui a passé cette annonce.

- Hum, bizarre, mais cela ne fait aucun doute. C'est bien de toi dont il s'agit Duo.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à utiliser du baume à lèvres aux dernières nouvelles **Hilde**.

Wufei le fixa avec un sourire en coin.

- Non, mais avec des cheveux aussi longs, si.

- Oh vous m'énervez, je vais aller me recoucher pour la peine.

- Ben et ton petit déjeuner ?

- Plus faim.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Duo arracha le journal des mains de Wufei.

Hilde et Wufei se retrouvèrent donc seuls pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et ce tête à tête de dernière minute n'était pas sans leur déplaire.

Vers 11 heures Duo ne tenant plus appela le journal, qui lui donna les coordonnées téléphoniques de la personne qui avait passé l'annonce. Il hésita à plusieurs reprises pour composer le numéro. Après plus de 10 tentatives, il ne raccrocha pas cette foi-ci et attendit qu'on lui réponde.

- _Oui ?_

- Heuu, bonjour, je vous appelle par rapport à l'annonce que vous avez passée dans la rubrique "Avis de recherche".

- _Oui, oui, vous connaissez cette personne._

- Heu non…

- _Oh quel dommage._

- En fait je crois être cette personne, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous me voulez s'il s'agit bien de moi.

- _Vous êtes cette personne ?_

- Non, j'ai dis que je pensais être cette personne, ce n'est pas la même chose.

- _Vous avez les cheveux très long_s_ coiff_és_ en une tresse ? _

- Oui mais…

- _Alors c'est vous._

- Non mais attendez… **Et puis je ne vous connais pas moi d'abord et je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous me voulez**.

Duo entendit soupirer et attendait toujours une réponse à sa question.

- _J'ai pass_é_ cette annonce pour un ami, mais il ne sait pas que je l'ai pass_ée_ pour vous retrouvez. _

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites.

- _Mon ami vous connaît de vue et… Vous l'avez fascin_é_._

- Ah… Il est bizarre votre ami… Il est beau ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre en rougissant de sa question hâtive, sur la beauté de son inconnu qui le cherchait plus ou moins. Quatre lui souriait. La voix de ce jeune homme était très agréable et même lorsqu'il était en colère, celle-ci restait douce à entendre. Elle parut même enfantine lorsqu'il avait posé sa dernière question.

- _Oui il l'est._

- Ah.

Quatre ne put retenir un pouffage tant il pouvait deviner la réaction de son interlocuteur téléphonique.

- _Vous faites quelque chose de spécial cette après_-_midi ?_

- Pourquoi ?

- _Je vous aurais invité à venir me voir à mon bureau._

- Ah heu, non… Non, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui.

- _Vous êtes étudiant ?_

- Oui.

- _Vous êtes majeur ?_

Duo éclata de rire à la question. L'inquiétude soudaine de Quatre avait été perçue par Duo à son brusque changement vocal.

- Oui je le suis, n'ayez crainte. Alors où dois-je me rendre et à quelle heure ?

Après un soupir de soulagement, Quatre lui donna l'adresse, l'heure et son nom. Duo par contre refusa de lui donner le sien dans l'immédiat.

Duo ne fut pas en retard et c'est à 14 heures qu'il passa les portes de la Wing HY. Company.

Il attendit sagement que l'on vienne le chercher et sursauta lorsque l'on lui tapota l'épaule.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur… Pas Allah vous êtes en effet magnifique.

Duo rougit fortement au compliment.

- Merci, mais c'est très gênant.

Quatre lui sourit.

- Je comprends mieux Heero maintenant.

- Heero ?

- Mon ami dont je vous ai parlé.

- Ah oui.

- Venez nous serons mieux dans mon bureau.

Duo lui sourit et le suivit confiant. Quatre arrivé à l'étage sélectionné, traça tout droit vers un bureau dont la porte était close et frappa avant même que l'assistante n'eut le temps de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le directeur. Duo lui se demandait pourquoi il frappait à la porte de son propre bureau et en même temps avait hâte d'être à l'intérieur de celui-ci, pour ne plus avoir les regards de prédateurs que beaucoup d'employés lui lançaient depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de cet étage.

Quatre entra sans même attendre une réponse et se retrouva avec un regard tueur de la part d'Heero et interrogateurs de la part de certains sous-directeurs de la société.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais pourriez-vous nous laisser je vous prie.

- Quatre je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup ?

- Fais-moi confiance et ajourne cette réunion tu veux bien ?

Heero soupira en fermant les yeux, puis congédia ses sous-directeurs.

- Voilà c'est fait, alors que me veux-tu ?

Quatre s'effaça et invita Duo à entrer. Duo hésita, mais c'était sans compter sur un Quatre plus que déterminé, qui l'aida à entrer dans le bureau d'Heero en le poussant dans le dos.

- Pas la peine de me pousser, je serais entré par moi…

Heero s'était figé à l'instant même où Duo avait franchi le seuil de sa porte, Duo lui, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard d'Heero. Duo comprit qu'il venait de se faire piéger par la tête blonde, qui venait de refermer la porte sur eux.

- Vous, vous êtes son ami, Heero ?

Heero mit un peu plus de temps qu'à l'habituel avant de lui répondre.

- Oui… Mais comment ?

- Il a passé une annonce. Bizarre, mais il semble à votre réaction que ce devait bien être moi qu'il recherchait. Ça fait peur !

Heero soupira une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux un court instant.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De tout ceci.

Duo lui sourit.

- Pas moi.

- Pas vous !

- Non… Il m'a dit que vous étiez beau, mais c'est au-delà de la beauté, vous êtes célibataire… Oh désolé je parle toujours avant de réfléchir, je suis vraiment désolé, je…

- Oui je le suis et vous ?

- Oui. Je suis étudiant, mais majeur.

- Hn ? Etudiant !

- Oui.

- En quoi ?

- En droit.

Heero ne put se retenir de rire.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- J'espère que lorsque vous plaiderez la cause d'un de vos clients, vous réfléchirez avant de parler à la cour ou au témoin.

Duo rougit violement. Heero profita de la gêne de Duo pour se lever de son bureau et se rapprocher de lui.

- Oui je sais, mes profs n'arrêtent pas de me le dire, surtout que je serai diplômé cette année.

Heero délicatement lui remit une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée à l'arrière de son oreille gauche.

- Ne changes pas, tu es adorable.

Le pouce de la main droite d'Heero vient ce perdre sur les lèvres de Duo, qui en ferma les yeux à son contact.

- J'ai cru que tu n'existais pas.

Duo rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

- J'ai été jaloux durant des mois de ton baume à lèvres qui lui avait le droit de te toucher et pas moi.

Duo se contenta de sourire, son cœur battait trop vite.

Cet homme le trouvait beau et lui, le trouvait magnifique. Même Wufei et Hilde en seraient verts de jalousie.

- Je m'appelle Heero Yuy et toi ?

- Duo. Duo Maxwell.

- Maxwell !

- Oui. Il y a un problème ?

- Non. Enfin si… Mon directeur de recherches port le même nom de famille que toi.

- Ah. Et quel est son prénom ?

- David.

Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- C'est mon père.

- Kuso.

- Hein ?

- Ton père m'avait invité à un événement familial il y a 3 mois, mais j'ai refusé son invitation.

Duo se pinça les lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Mon frère a dit que son parton devait être un sauvage, pour avoir refusé l'invitation de notre père au mariage de son fils aîné. Désolé.

- Oh… Il n'a pas tord.

- C'est bête que tu aies refusé, nous nous serions rencontrés bien plus tôt.

Heero caressa le visage de Duo qui lui n'attendait qu'une chose depuis qu'il lui avait touché les lèvres. C'était qu'il l'embrasse comme dans les films qu'il allait voir seul, lorsque ses colocataires avaient décidé de jouer au docteur et à l'infirmière. Etudes qu'ils faisaient respectivement d'ailleurs !

- Oui, c'est bête en effet, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à être moins sauvage.

- Et j'aurais quoi en échange ?

- Ceci.

Duo gémit doucement au contact des lèvres d'Heero sur les siennes. Heero put enfin goûter à ce qui le faisait tant rêver depuis des mois entiers.

Duo ne put dire qu'une chose lorsque le baiser d'une infinie tendresse fut rompu par Heero.

- Encore.

Heero ne se fit pas prier et approfondit leur deuxième baiser, à la saveur d'un baume à lèvres qu'Heero allait s'empresser d'acheter, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec Duo.

**FIN  
du  
LXXXIX**

C'était mal barré c'est moi qui vous le dit.  
Fini d'écrire à 1h30 ce matin du mardi 29 avril 2008.  
J'espère que ce texte vous aura plus. Je vous dis à dans une semaine ou 15 jours.  
Biz,

_**Catirella** _

-

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_

* * *


End file.
